My Girl
by gilcrust
Summary: All the reasons why Beck loves Jade and few reasons why she loves him back.
1. The magic word

(Beck's POV)

So today's the day, our anniversary. Jade and I have been together for four years, it feels like so much longer. Not that I don't love Jade she can just be a lot to handle sometimes, ok who am I kidding all the time. Except for moments like these when we're really and truly alone, sometimes she lets her guard down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She snaps as she picks at the dinner that I've made for her. We have the trailer to ourselves tonight.

"No reason, just thinking."

"So you want to break up?"

"What? No that's not what I said."

"Then what are you thinking about, other girls?"

"No, I just love you, a lot. That's what I was thinking about."

"Oh," she seems slightly surprised by this answer. "Good." She smirks.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" I arch an eyebrow.

"I love you," she says quickly.

I just grin and continue eating; she didn't have to tell me. I know she does but it's still nice to hear. Crazy by Aerosmith begins playing on the radio and I reach over to turn it up. She's done with the pasta and dessert can wait, I need to have her now. She looks stunning in her black sweater and skirt complemented by tights as her boots have been abandoned at the door. I walk to the other side of the table and kneel before her submissively and she lets out a shuddering breath running her fingers threw my hair. This is the kind of shit she gets off to, power. I run my hands from her ankles to the top of her thighs and her legs part accordingly and I move forward between them. She attacks my mouth and I'm sure when we're her lip stick will be all over me but I can't bring myself to care. Never breaking the kiss I stand and pick her up, her toned legs are immediately around my waist anchoring me to her. Jade was my first love and probably my last, she ruined every other girl. No one held a candle to her, not even Tori. I lay her down on my unmade bed and begin to undress her, something I've become an expert at. Her hands are trailing up my shirt and soon that joins her clothes on the floor. Once we're both naked I position myself at her wet entrance. I circle around it for a moment to tease her.

"Come on already," she snarls.

"What's the magic word," I taunt brushing the tip of my cock over her clit.

"Please," she whines looking up at me with those baby blues.

I thrust into her quickly; she's always so tight and warm for me.

"Beck?" She says sweetly getting my attention.

"What baby?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Always starting fights."

"Babe its fine-"

"No it's not. You said you didn't want a relationship where all you do is fight, that's what we do. But I can't let you go; I can never be with someone else. I-ugh."

I cut her off with a thrust. "I will never love anyone else the way I love you." I assure her lacing our fingers together on either side of her head. Her black curls splayed across my pillow like a halo although she was no angel. Her cherry lips slightly parted as I set a slow rhythmic pace inside her. She rarely allows this, rarely allows herself to feel. She says it's too much for her, but I think she only hates it so much because it always makes her cry. Not that I'd ever tell anyone else that. The only thing Jade hates more than crying is when people find out she did. So this stays between us just like always. I know I'm sick for saying this but I love to see her cry, I love the fact that she trusts me enough to let me see this part of her. I trail kisses over her exposed throat as she swallows hard. I pull almost completely out before easing back inside and she whimpers softly.

"Shh baby. I'm right here. I won't leave." I sooth her and she tightens her grip on my hands. I'm going to marry this girl one day; at what I'm sure will be a red and black wedding on Halloween. I'm going to buy my own house with this girl. I'm going to have children, raise them, and grow old with this girl, my girl, always mine.

Her eyebrows are pulled together and another small moan escapes her, "Beck."

God that's so fucking sexy I almost cum right then. I keep the same pace until she explodes and I release inside her as that sweet cunt milks me for all I'm worth and I collapse on top of her.

"I love you more than you know," she says softly after a few minutes of stroking my hair which was slightly damp with sweat.

"I know," I smile. "You are my girl."

"I know," she smiles in return.


	2. Cross my heart

(Beck's POV)

Something hits me hard across the chest and I open my eyes to find Jade still asleep sprawled out across my torso. She never had been a peaceful sleeper, she'll never admit it but she has nightmares. I see her roll away and begin to thrash against the covers so I follow her and pull her to me. I nuzzle the side of her neck and kiss her hair once, she sighs and relaxes into what I hope is now a good dream. I love her hair, curly or straight, brown or black, blue, purple, or green streaked I am I sucker for her hair. I can't help but run my fingers threw it. I finally look at the alarm clock and realize how late it is, we've already missed more than half of school so I just let her sleep. I let my mind wander and eventually stumble upon the memory of my first time, our first time. Her hair was a deep brown with light purple strands and a bit longer than it is now. Loose curls falling to her mid back as she lay sprawled across my bed in only her black and red bikini. Even thinking about it still gets me hard. "So are we going to do this or what?" She says out of the blue as she cut the ends of her hair with her favorite scissors. "Do what?" I wonder.

"Sex, I know you want to fuck me."

"I don't want to fuck you."

"You don't?" She challenges tugging at the tie on her bottoms.

I shake my head, "I want to make love to you." I correct her.

"Always the romantic," she rolls her eyes.

"But you like it." I remind her.

"Sometimes," she shrugs. I slide up beside her and begin kissing down her neck; the valley between her breasts, her toned stomach, finally pressing my lips to the top of her sex threw the thin fabric of her suit.

"Do you like it now?"

"Yes," she replies breathlessly as her baby blues lock with mine. The heavy black make up around them turned me on even more if that were even possible.

"I love you Jade," I smile up at her.

"You should," she smirks tapping her lips signaling that she wants a kiss. I of course can deny her nothing and obey. Her black manicured fingers tangle themselves in my hair.

"Should I?" I motion toward her bath suit.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm all yours." She murmurs.

I untie the top completely and toss it to the side. Her porcelain breasts are complemented by pink rosy nipples that harden when they are exposed. I shakily reach out my hand and touch them bare for the first time. She stares up at me expectantly.

"Beautiful," I assure her reaching up the cup them and I'm rewarded a soft whine from Jade's plump lips.

"Promise me…"

"What baby?"

"Promise that you won't leave when I'm too hard to handle, promise to stay."

"Cross my heart," I nod. She reaches out to touch my necklace with the hanging 'J' charm around my neck before pushing my trunks down to my ankles using only her feet. Once I remove her bottoms I realize that she's smoothly shaved and wet when I touch her. "This is really happening?"

"Yes stupid." She bared her teeth once more.

"Do you have a condom or something?"

"Don't need it, I'm on the pill, take it religiously. I hate children, you know I do."

"I know, but someday when we have our kids hopefully you won't hate them as much."

"I'm sure our spawn won't disgust me as much as the rest." She plays along.

I chuckle before leaning in to kiss her with renewed vigor before turning my attention to her lovely tits. I suck her left peak into my mouth while rolling the other between my fingers. My tanned skin against her pale completion was heightened tenfold when we were both naked.

"Beck." She sighs as I make my way back to her lips. I nibble at her earlobe while moving my fingers down to her pussy. I circle her clit once and hear her breathing hitch. This is all the encouragement I need to venture lower to her tight hole. "Oh." She lets out a shaky breath as I thrust my pointer finger inside her.

"This doesn't hurt does it?"

"No."

I slide my middle finger in as well and her eyebrows pull together.

"Quit teasing me already and just stick it in." She demands grabbing my cock as I remove my fingers from her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Put it in." She barks.

I push in slightly.

"Get it out!" She snarls pushing me back by my abs.

"What?"

"It hurts!"

"I barely even got the tip in."

"Ugh!"

"We can wait, really babe it's fine. No one said it has to be tonight."

"I'm tired of waiting." She pouts.

I sigh kissing her temple lightly. Slipping my hand beneath her head I hold her to the crook of my neck.

"Don't stop, no matter what."

"Yes boss." I position myself again and thrust all the way inside. I feel her teeth clamp down on my neck but I just hold her to me tighter. Her body is completely ridged.

"Do. Not. Move." She warns releasing my neck.

"Maybe I should just-"

"I will cut you in half. Be. Still." She hisses. I nuzzle the side of her face and neck, I'm almost surprised when she doesn't push me away. "Ok, move." She says after a few minutes. I pull out slowly and push back in. "I love you." She whispers low in my ear.

"As I love you."

"Do you love me more than the moon?" She asks kiss my lips gently.

"And the stars." I wink.

"Hmm, I guess that's an expectable answer." She smirks brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"How much do you love me?"

"Enough to let you impale me with your huge sausage." She retorts.

"So you think it's huge huh?" I tease.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" She arches her pierced brow. We keep going at this pace until I find my release I pull out and roll over.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it." I apologize propping myself up on my elbow to look at her.

"Who says I didn't like it?"

"But you didn't..."

"Cum?"

"Yeah."

"There's always next time." She says reaching over to the nightstand to get her scissors and begins to snip them at the air. I put my hands on top to stop them. "WHAT?!" She scolds pointing the now open scissors at me.

"I'll take these." I say gently prying them from her soft fingers.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet Jadey bug."

"I told you NEVER to call me that!" She slaps me hard across the chest.

"Settle." I warn as her nostrils continue to flare. "It won't kill you to be nice to me for a few minutes." I kiss her cheek.

She huffs and crosses her arms across her gorgeous tits. "Sorry."

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks as I make my way back down between her thighs. I ignore her and spread her lower lips gently with my thumbs. "Oh my god." I think this is the first time I've seen her blush. She's bleeding, she knows she, and I know she is but I don't care. I press my lips to her swollen clit and she closes her eyes in surrender. I drag my mouth lower still until I reach her entrance and flick my tongue across the abused hole before pushing it inside. I can't help but groan, she tastes like heaven. Her fingers weave themselves into my hair as I devour her cunt. I hook her legs in the crook of my elbow and rub circles on her smooth thighs as she thrusts against my tongue. I feel her thighs start to spasm around my head and her hands keep fisting and unfitting against my scalp. Then it happens, I've only imagined what she might sound like when she came for me but the real thing was better. She opens her mouth and mews softly as her pussy contracts around my tongue, in that moment I fell in love with her all over again. Because there was no hiding, no snide remarks, just Jade. I crawl back up to lay beside her. "I-thank you." She struggles to form words from her current place on cloud nine.

"Anytime babe, anytime."


	3. Everything I'm not

(Jade's POV)

"Why are you so jealous all the time?" He demands slamming the door to his rv shut behind him.

"Because. That girl was all over you!" I scream stomping my foot.

"She spilt coffee on me and was trying to be nice and help clean it up. She was trying to be NICE jade just because you aren't doesn't mean other people shouldn't be!"

"I can be nice!"

"Yeah like when you poured iced coffee in her hair?"

"If I'm so mean then why are we together? If you hate how I am so much?"

"Because I love you dammit, get that threw your thick skull! I can be friends with other girls. That doesn't mean I want to date them, so what is your problem baby?" His tone is gentle now. I look up at the celling and blank rapidly I will not cry. I don't cry and I don't sweat, ever. I feel his warm lips on my cheek "Tell me." He whispers caressing the side of my face with his knuckles.

"Even Sikowitz knows I don't deserve you and he's mentally unstable, that says something. That new girl-"

"Tori." He interrupts.

"Tori is nice and pretty and perfect for you because she's everything I'm not."

"You're perfect for me, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and you can be sweet when you want to be, which is not often but that doesn't matter. There are lots of pretty girls at Hollywood Arts but you're the one that takes my breath away, you're the one jade. The only one."

I lean in and kiss him. "I'm still jealous." I tell him.

"Of course you are." He smirks. "What do you want for dinner? I've got burritos, chicken strips, and your favorite cream of broccoli soup."

"I wanna go out." I tell him picking at my black nails.

"Jade," he sighs shaking his head as he closed the fridge.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, grab your purse lets go."

"Where are we going?" I wonder as we get in his truck.

"Where ever you want."

"I'm in the mood for sushi."

"Nozu it is."

"Beck?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you." I mumble fiddling with radio.

"I know." He smiles.


	4. I'm gonna count to ten

(Beck's POV)

"Look I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time."

"So you want to break up?" She asks calmly as if she'd seen this coming.

"No, I didn't say that I'm just saying-"

"You guys might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone and I've always thought that Beck and I would make the perfect-"

Jade cuts Trina off by throwing a pillow at her. "Next time it's a hammer!" She yells before walking to the door. "Come on Beck take me to get some food!"

"I'm tired of fighting." I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"OK. I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm gonna count to ten, and if I get to ten and you're not out there I'm going home and we're over." She threatens and my heart clenches and all radical thoughts cease, I love this girl but I'm tired of being her puppet. "ONE!" She shouts before closing the door.

"I would never fight with you," Trina says petting my hair.

When she gets to four I'm already on my way to the door but then someone tackles me to the ground. "No get off!" I wrestle with Trina. Everyone tries to pull her off but she grabs onto my leg and drags me away from the door.

"I'm a really nice girl, I like to have fun-" Trina continues.

"What are doing? STOP!" I demand freeing myself from her grip and standing up right.

"Seven!" Jade's voice rings loud and clear from outside the door. I put my hand on the nob but I just can't turn it. I can't give in again. "Ten." It's barely a whisper; her voice is shaky as if she might cry. I feel the slight moment of the door handle and she grabs it as though she's about to come back inside. Come on baby! I want her to come back in more than anything but I know she won't. And then I feel it move again and I know she let go. Jade is gone, I just lost the love of my life over a game of cards. I run and hand threw my hair to gather myself before turning back to my friends.

"Let's play." I say as normal as possible.

"OK," Tori nods and we sit down at the table to play like nothing happened although my world is upside down.

(Jade's POV)

I tap Beck on the shoulder.

"Hey," his voice is hopefully.

"Hey what are doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Good I want to come over and get my stuff."

"Ok. Are you still going to sit with us at lunch?"

"Not chance." I scoff.

"But we're still gonna be friends right?"

"Sure Beck, we're going to be best friends." I say sarcastically before walking away.

"Hey Jade." Cat waves as I open my locker.

"WHAT?!"

"I was just going to ask if you and Beck-"

"NO!" I cut her off.

"So you're really not getting back together?" Tori butts in.

"No Vega. We are NEVER EVER EVER getting back together!" I yell slamming my locker shut, my eyes lock with Beck's warm chocolate ones, never might not be as long as I thought because seeing him like this, legitimately sad, I almost crack and apologize. I love him too much, way too much. After school I drive to Beck's and knock on the door of the rv.

"Hey," he says opening it.

"Hi," I force a smile as I enter and he closes the door behind me.

"Did you bring a box or a bag or something because you've got a lot of stuff here?"

"Yep." I roll my eyes shoveling my stuff into my black bag. "Where is my directors cut of The Scissoring? I know I left it here."

"I don't know, I haven't seen it." I know he's lying threw with pearly white teeth. I immediately go to his favorite hiding place; I run my hand underneath his pillow and find it hidden in the case.

"Ah-ha!" I point at him. "You lied to me."

"Did I?" He scratches the back of his neck.

"I don't understand why you'd want to keep it, you have this movie."

"Because I knew you wouldn't leave without it."

"Why would you want me to stay? We broke up."

"You walked out on me!" He accuses.

"You were SUPPOSED to come after me!"

"I made a MISTAKE!" He grabs my forearms. "Don't walk out again," he pleads.

"I'm not going to change, we'll still fight, and your friends still won't want me around." I warn him.

"I don't care just stay, fight for us as hard as you fight for everything else."

"I-ok." I feel like I can breathe again.

"Come to bed with me, you look like shit." He leads me to his unmade bed.

"It's your fault, I was up all night cutting-"

He lifts my wrists to inspect them.

"THINGS! I was cutting THINGS not myself." I assure him.

"Good," he swallows. "What kind of things?"

"The rug in my parent's room, my neighbor's shudders, your favorite tennis shoes," I say nonchalantly.

"You what?" He tries to keep his voice level but I know he's upset.

"Yep I was mad at you so I just cut them up and burned the pieces." I smile.

"Apologize."

"No, you deserved it."

"And you deserve this." He smirks devilishly before slapping my ass.

"That really hurt!" I laugh punching him in the arm.

"Good," he chuckles spanking me again and again.

"STOP IT! MATURE PEOPLE DON'T DO THIS!" We're both hysterically laughing at this point so we don't even hear his dad come into the rv.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" He asks and I assume Beck told him about our break up.

"Oh Dad you say that like you're not happy to see me," I tease as we sit up right.

"Actually I'm just surprised; his mother was trying to set him up with one of her co-workers daughters. She asked me to come get him."

"Your mom really does hate me a lot doesn't she?"

"No," Beck and his dad lie and I glare them. "Yeah she does, she hates you a lot." Beck's dad confesses.

"I told her not to have me say grace but she insisted."

"You made everyone cry except for Beck." His dad reminds me.

"That's only because he's used to it." I nudge his elbow.

"Jade's really not that terrible when you understand her sense of humor." Beck soothes the back of my hair affectionately. "Mom will just have to get over it. I love Jade."


	5. Enjoy her cupcakes

Another one shot of Beck and Jade actually staying broken up after she counts to ten.

(Becks POV)

I open the door for Andre and we sit at the table in the rv. "Hey man, what's good." He says gleefully.

"Not much just putting all her stuff in a box. I'm dropping it off before school tomorrow."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Go back in time and make sure I go after her."

"Come on man, can I get you anything to make up cheer up?"

"Jade." I say pathetically.

"Damn, you've got it bad."

"I always have."

We've been apart for a while now but it's not getting any easier to stop myself from putting an arm around her, kissing her cheek, or brushing a strand of jet black hair out of her perfect face.

"Hey." Meredith says bouncing up and down before me.

"Yeah hey." I'm subtly looking behind her, for Jade. I've messed up bad enough by trying to kiss Tori. She can't see me with Meredith.

"So maybe sometime we could hang out." She suggests.

"Um yeah maybe." I see Tori approaching. "I gotta go." I say quickly dragging Tori to the janitor's closet.

"Why'd you say no to Meredith? I told her to come talk to you."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because you're lonely without Jade and I think it's time for you to spend time with a nice girl. Who knows maybe you'll like it."

"Meredith is nice and all but you know...Jade."

"Is that the plan, to spend the rest of your life afraid of Jade?"

No the plan is to marry her, have a couple kids and live happily ever after. Even after all this time I still can't let go of the idea of our future. Jade is the one. "No I've got other plans, one day I'm gonna plant a vegetable garden." I shrug I really do want to someday I just left out the first part of the plan.

"Maybe if I fixed her up with a guy she wouldn't be as upset." She suggests.

"None if the guys here will ask her out." I chuckle. Jade's not as scary as everyone thinks but if that keeps the boys away from her I'm not going to tell them otherwise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I open the door to the janitor's closet where I'm supposed to meet Jade so I can tell her about Tori's little plan. I know she'll be less angry if she hears it from me beforehand. I hear Tori and Andre scream as they huddle against the wall.

"What are you doing in here?" I wonder.

"Hiding from Jade." Andre says and less than a second later she jumps down from the ceiling.

"Yeah I should have mentioned that this is a terrible place to hide from Jade." I smirk at her as she grabs a roll of toilet paper from one of the shelves.

"I will kill you with it." She threatens them.

"Put it down baby," I say sternly. I'm not the only one that notices my slip up.

The corner of Jade's pink lips twitch, "these two wazzbags tried to pay some meat head to ask me out." She screams still holding the roll in her hands. I snatch it from her.

"Just so you wouldn't be mad when he goes out with someone." Andre explains.

"Oh my god how many times do I have to say it? We broke up I don't care who you date. Ask out any girl you want." She says aloud 'but just don't love her' her eyes say silently to me.

"See Beck I told you she wouldn't mind you going out with Meredith." Tori says.

"MEREDITH?!" Jade shrieks. Damnit Tori why'd you have to open your big fucking mouth. "I knew it, I knew it two fucking years ago when you were in that awful play with her!"

"I told you nothing happened." I sigh.

"Is that why she brought you so many cupcakes?!" She's seething and I love it because it means she still cares.

"She brought everyone cupcakes her dad owns a cupcake shop!"

"Whatever, enjoy her cupcakes!" She says leaving.

"I will!" I shout after her. And she charges back toward me and forces me back into the closest.

"Fuck you Beck, fuck you!" She slaps me hard across the face. She's losing it I can see it in her eyes, the tears are coming. I grab the back of her head forcefully and attack her mouth. Then I lose it backing her up against the wall, I trail sloppy kisses down her neck as I rip off her underwear. I whip my dick out and push inside her without warning. And I'm home.

"I've missed you." I whisper.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She arches an eyebrow. I reply by fucking her roughly against the wall. She cums faster than ever and I follow soon after, when I rest my head on her shoulder and she brushes my hair back I realize Tori and Andre are still standing there both horrified and intrigued by what they just witness and suddenly it occurs to me. They're virgins.

"Sorry guys." I smile zipping up my fly and handing Jade her panties.

"What about Meredith?" Tori changes the subject.

"I love Jade." I shrug before draping my arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the closet and into Sikowitz class all before the bell rings.


End file.
